


Truly Hopeless

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: I'm not sure if the others will make an appearance or nah, It's pretty much Makoto being an embarrassed fuck the entire time tbh, Just hoping my writing style is not fully shit tbh, Lmao this was for a secret santa and happens to also be my first thing on here, M/M, So yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has fallen for Rin...And pretty hard at that. He even embarrasses himself, as just a picture of him out in town makes the slightest feeling of jealousy start up in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like this? It's my first time writing for this fandom (I haven't written proper fanfiction in over five years tbh), so I'll apologize beforehand for the possible OOC-ness . All in all, though, I seriously hope you'll enjoy it! :3

 "I told you it wasn't like this!"

"Does it look like I care? I _saw_ you with her, why do you keep lying?!"

"It's because I love you! Alright? I really love you! If you don't feel the same, at least don't prolong the agony on my part! Do you know how-"

The actor's dramatically toned voice got shut down along with the previously lit up TV screen which was no longer casting lights on the green walls, leaving the room in complete darkness and an unbelievable silence. You wouldn't think that any person was residing in there, unless you listened very carefully: The only thing that would've given the peanut haired boy's location away was the rare sound of his vague breathing. He wasn't sure why he was like this, why he had reacted that way towards the soap opera on TV. He wasn't even sure why he was watching soap operas, to be honest. It was probably a mix of the boredom you get whenever you're home alone with no occupation whatsoever, slight tiredness and those feelings that had been bothering him way too much in those past days. Screw that, it hadn't been only the past days. Even  _he_ wouldn't lie to himself like that. He knew it had been something ongoing for more than a month. More than a year, even. He just...wouldn't come to terms with it that easily.

Makoto let the remote control fall on the neatly made bed - which was, by now, pretty much of a mess -, trying to bring himself to stop thinking about him. That damn blood-haired guy, his middle-school friend...No, let me rephrase that: his  _male_ middle-school friend, the one asshole who had fled to Australia, only to unexpectedly come back in his third high school year at a totally different school...Rin Matsuoka. 

To be fully honest, it even confused _Makoto_ why it ended up being him. If he were to ever think about having a male crush, he would've thought that the first choice would be Haru. Yep, that one guy that seemed emotionlessly set on swimming and that happened to be his best friend would've been a better choice for sure. As for Rin? Rin didn't even pay him too much attention. It was obvious he valued him as a friend, but he never really gave any other signals. So why? Was it the way he'd always wrap his hands around Makoto's neck from behind him, his face oh-so-close to him? The way the boy was flushed to the ears whenever that happened, thinking about how if he'd turn his head around less than two inches, their lips would get in contact? Or was it the ruby eyed male's horrible songs that he'd automatically turn good as soon as he started moving his head on their rhythm while singing along? Or maybe it simply was his way of acting, the tough act he'd put for everyone to see, only to turn into a complete softy less than two minutes later?

...Yes, Makoto was in deep. And the fact that his parents had let him alone with his own thoughts was not really helping him. His phone's cheery ringtone scared the poor thing for a second as he took it out, the bright light's contrast with the dimly lit room blinding him for a second. Who the heck would call at that late hour...

Speak of the devil and he's sure to appear, I guess. Yep, it was Rin and no, he wasn't calling, it was merely a notification from him on whatever social media he had happened to post on. It was a picture of him, along with Haru and the happy couple known as Rei and Nagisa. These two had clicked from the very beginning, close to literally confessing at the same time. They just seemed perfect for each other and pretty much the entire group had supported it from the very beginning. Makoto guessed that they had just clicked together and it had been obvious, unlike with him and Rin. Even if Rin wasn't straight, he'd still probably go after someone like Haru or...What was his name again? Sosuke? Yeah. There was little to no chance that he'd go after Makoto.

Staring at that picture, Makoto couldn't help but concentrate his gazing on the swimmer. He just looked so perfect, confident eyes looking straight at the camera, hair tousled in that cute way (The brunette even let his mind wonder to how great that hair would look sprawled on his sheets, but that thought didn't go too far, as a blush took over his face soon enough). Pressing his hands against his cheeks in a failed attempt to make the blush go away, Makoto kept looking at the picture, a slight pang of jealousy rising to his mind. He tried to dismiss it, he really did, but just thinking about the fact that everyone had gone out without inviting him, even posting the picture on social media, knowing he'd probably see it...It kind of hurt, to be honest. I mean, looking up from the picture to his other notifications, he saw a few missed calls. There were five from Nagisa (That guy overdid everything, seriously), two from Rei and...three from Rin? It didn't surprise him that Haru hadn't called, since the obsidian haired boy never bothered to have his phone with, but those three missed calls made his heart flutter slightly. They had actually thought about him? How stupid was he even, to have spent this entire time thinking about his misery in the darkness of his room, when he could've easily gone out and had fun with everyone? He could've tried to get closer to  _him_ instead. 

In a totally non-stalker-ish way of spending the remnants of his time alone, Makoto clicked on the "Next" icon, scrolling through Rin's gallery. One particular shirtless picture of him (although the auburn haired guy was supposedly used to it) made Makoto literally drop his phone and curl up under his blanket, eyes peeking from under it while his furious blush could probably be noticed from a mile away. He literally embarrassed _himself_ , while he was _alone_.

...Yep, Makoto was truly hopeless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope it wasn't fully horrible and that my skills aren't too rusty lol.


End file.
